


The Bunker

by Godoka



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godoka/pseuds/Godoka
Summary: The Deputy wakes up in Dutch's bunker with unanswered questions.





	The Bunker

She blinked once.

Then twice, eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light of whatever drab room she was in. It fit the distant image of one of the rooms of Dutch’s bunker she had stored away in her mind but she didn’t remember making her way there. In fact, she didn’t remember much of anything in particular. What exactly was she doing before she ended up here?

A moment turned into two and she suddenly remembered the mushroom cloud. Him. The bastard was right after all. She was in a bunker but that didn’t explain how or why she ended up here. Surely Father Joseph himself couldn’t have dragged her here. As much as he constantly assured her that he forgave her for her misdemeanours, that things were going just as God had planned, she didn’t truly believe he wasn’t furious at her for killing his siblings. Hell, if he laid a hand on her family she wouldn’t hold back. Then again she was never hesitant, after all she had gone through, to smash heads in when the occasion called for it. Wrath was her vice indeed.

What became of Hope County? Of her previous life?

How many more bombs were dropped after she had faded from consciousness?

How many dead?

That’s what I get for trying to help people, she thought. She needn’t have bothered giving anyone false hope that she could free them from the Project’s clutches. The ending was the same no matter what she chose to do. Death and decay and despair.

Could it have been Dutch that dragged her here then? It would make sense and yet it also would not. How would he have made it to her in time?

Where was the Father?

She desperately wanted to go back to a state of unconsciousness, unknowing, but her mind was racing at a million miles an hour.

Then at least some of her questions were answered. She immediately stopped the clanging that the handcuffs were making as she wriggled her wrists, desperate for a reprieve, and her shaky breath hitched as those bloodshot blue eyes stared into the depths of her doomed soul.

“You are finally awake” he uttered quietly, pulling up a chair and draping himself over it, watching her with a thoughtful expression. His face was still bruised and battered and he obviously didn’t think the occasion called for him to put on a shirt for once.

“Why am I here?” she asked the question that confused her the most.

“I told you that we would end up together. You are the end and the beginning. Only you and I can raise the world from ruin.” She quirked her brow. He never ceased to annoy her with his pseudo-intellectual, religious bullshit. Maybe an easier question would be more fruitful.

“What happened after I was knocked out?” He blinked at her for a few moments before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose as though remembering was a bother “The collapse continued to take more lives just I had feared. I could not let you leave me so I took you here and patched you up as best as I could.”

“Where’s Dutch?” She already knew the answer.

“Dead” he simply replied, watching her reaction. At this point, it didn’t surprise her. One more to mourn in the long list of loved ones passed. Dutch was rough around the edges but he was a good man. But as always, Joseph’s own plans took priority for him over human lives.

“Are you going to uncuff me?”

“Will you attack me?”

“Likely.”

She was holding it together for the moment and remaining surprisingly civil. She could not pinpoint how she felt but it was an overwhelming void. A pit in her stomach. She felt sick but she also felt numb. However, if she was uncuffed she would not hesitate to punch him in his stupid face. She could probably get a few punches in before he overpowered her. It was sure to hurt like a bitch, especially if she aimed for his black eye or crooked nose. Or better yet she could strangle him.

“Then the cuffs will stay until you learn how to behave and accept your position.” She ignored the overwhelming need to protest at the fact that he was treating her like a petulant child.

“How the fuck am I meant to eat like this? You are going to feed me right?” She demanded, her chest beginning to burn as he gave her a gentle smile that was ruined by his crazed, wide eyes. The eyes of a murderer. Then again was she any better? Was this as much her fault as his?

“Of course, my child. I will take care of you. I will not deny you of anything you need. All you need to do ask and you shall receive.”

She decided it was no use trying to get anything out of him and opted to ignore him, defiantly avoiding his gaze, flitting her eyes to the right to look at the wall. A scrape of a chair and he was in front of her, his hand cupping her cheek gently in what was probably meant to be a soothing, loving motion. It was anything but when it came from him.

“I know it is difficult, my child. I know what it is like to lose all that you love. All that you have ever known. But you have me, and God has given me you. And I will never let any harm befall you.”

“I am not your child” she spat. He seemed unphased “my love” he corrected himself, lovingly stroking her cheek, completely delusional she thought “my Rook.”

“You are a murderer. This is all your fault, you bastard.” He seemed bewildered at that.

“Is that what you think of me? This was as much your doing as mine. But I saved you. You are well and safe. God wants us to be together and who are we to deny him.”

“I’d rather be dead than be here with you.”

He flinched slightly at that, sadness filling his eyes “you will understand in time, my dearest. You will understand your purpose and my love for you. I am patient. I will give you all the time you need to adjust. Everything will be alright. You shall see” he smiled at her, placing a kiss to her forehead that made his beard lightly scratch her face and her nose wrinkle up in disgust at such a display of affection from the reason that all that she had ever loved was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in a very long time and was written before I was comfortable writing and before I finished the game so it's not my best. If you want some mood music, The Plumber by Low Spirits is pretty good!


End file.
